Por ti
by oswall44
Summary: Naruto se prepara para un día nuevo de misión, cuando se entera que la misión involucra a alguien importante para el, veamos de lo que es capas de hacer Naruto por esa persona...


**Por Ti**

Naruto se levantó bien temprano, ya que era día de misión, nuestro héroe es un joven de 16 años, huérfano de padre y madre el mismo día que nació, de cuerpo tonificado debido a su entrenamiento.

Iba rumbo a la torre hokage donde le asignarían su misión, una vez dentro de la oficina ya se encontraban esperándolo Shikamaru, Chouji y Sakura, con el integrante faltante de la misión la hokage se disponía a decirles el objetivo de su misión.

- Tenemos un ninja desaparecido, que es muy importante para cada uno de ustedes- dijo una seria Tsunade- mientras en la cabeza de Naruto se imaginaba las posibilidades… Al no hallar alguno pregunto-¿bien de quien se trata abuela?- deja la impaciensa mocoso voy a eso- dijo la sannin.

-Es Ino la que se ha perdido cuento con ustedes para que la encuentren espero que estén aquí en menos de dos días- hai- respondieron los cuatro y partieron en rumbo hacia la desaparecida. La Joven Yamanaka era una adolescente de unos 16 años, muy hermosa que se robaba prácticamente todas las miradas de la aldea.

Una vez en camino Naruto se encontraba adelante a toda velocidad algo que sorprendió un poco a sus compañeros,- Naruto deja de correr vas a hacer que me de hambre- decía un cansado Chouji- Es que tu no estas preocupado por ella- pregunto con tono algo duro el rubio- a lo que reacciono Shikamaru- Naruto Chouji tiene razón si llegamos cansados a donde se encuentra Ino es probable que no nos sirva de nada- dijo un serio Nara- si pero- intento reclamar Naruto.

Ya con el ambiente un poco más calmado Sakura hizo su pregunta- ¿y porque tanto interés en rescatar a Ino a Uzumaki?- el rubio se puso un poco rojo y respondió algo nervioso- esto… eh… yo… tu sabes es porque es de nuestra generación y eso jejeje… que insinúas Sakura-chan- yo no insinuó nada Naruto- en eso Naruto se puso más que rojo y empezó a sudar- si… pues en marcha tenemos que encontrarla rápido no?- dijo ocultando el rostro el rubio a lo que todos rieron captando ya la intención de Sakura.

Pasaron unas dos horas hasta que dieron en campamento donde a simple vista se podía divisar que eran de bandidos nada en especial, solo que estos se pasaban robando a las aldeas que no tenían mucho poder ninja, iban a seguir de largo hasta que Naruto sintió la presencia que andaban buscando- esperen estoy seguro que Ino está en la tienda más grande- eh no creo que Ino se deje atrapar por unos simples bandidos- dijo Chouji- yo no tampoco lo creo pero está ahí debió pasar algo-.

Flasback

Ino recolectaba tranquila algunas flores e hierbas que debían recogerse para el pequeño negocio familiar de la familia Yamanaka que consistía en una florería en el centro de la aldea, cuando se detiene ya que le llamo la atención una planta muy peculiar al acercarse y acariciarla la reconoció y palideció un poco al recordar que era una planta somnífero, rápido quedo dormida con la cesta de las plantas que estaba recogiendo el lado, en eso van pasando una grupo numeroso de bandidos- hey jefe mira lo que encontramos por aquí, una chica y muy bonita la verdad- decía con cara de pervertido el bandido- déjala quieta no la toques de verdad que es muy bonita nos podemos hacer pasar por sus salvadores y quizás nos den una recompensa por ello, ¡Móntenla en la carreta¡- ¡si señor¡.

Back to the house

Se encontraba el grupo listo para escuchar a Shikamaru- muy bien esto es lo que hare…- no pudo terminar la oración cuando ya Naruto se dirigía listo a golpear unos cuantos bandidos- buff esto es lo que haremos Chouji anda a ayudar a Naruto mientras Sakura y yo encontramos a Ino- hai- contestaron los dos al unisonó.

Naruto acaba bandido tras bandido a una velocidad impresionante, Chouji quería ayudar pero digamos que el Uzumaki no lo dejaba cuando iba a dar un golpe aparecía un clon a toda velocidad con un rasengan, después aparecía otro con un combo de golpes, has que Chouji utilizo su jutso multi tamaño y aplastaba tanto a bandidos como a clones, en menos de 20 segundos ya todos los bandidos estaban tirados en el suelo preguntándose que habían hecho para recibir tanto castigo, el jefe asustado decidió escapar por la parte de atrás, pero al voltearse vio un par de clones listo a darles una buena tunda.

Mientras la situación era escalofriante afuera Shikamaru y Sakura encontraron a una Ino dormida en el fondo de la tienda, al parecer tenía un sueño bastante placentero con cierto rubio- no Naruto basta deja de hacerme cosquillas, ya verás te voy a atrapar y cuando lo haga desearas no haber nacido- muchos se preguntarían porque Naruto e Ino se habían hecho muy unidos últimamente.

Flasback

Los dos se encontraban en la oficina de la hokage esperando ordenes- muy bien los llame a los dos, ya que últimamente hemos estado recibiendo reporte de que hay unos ninjas molestando a los alrededores y debido a la capacidad de Ino en espiar y la de Naruto en batalla hemos decidido llamarlos a los dos, espero que no lo arruines Naruto la principal opción era Lee, pero él va a estar ocupado con el equipo Gai en otras misiones así que espero que den lo mejor- hai- respondieron los dos al unísono, desde ese momento al ver que trabajaban muy bien en equipo la sannin les asigno más y más misiones y de eso modo era difícil no ver a un par de jóvenes rubios muy unidos constantemente…

Back to the house

Shikamaru y Sakura al ver la escena se vieron entre si y se rieron un poco por su amiga, enseguida decidieron ir al despertarla-Ino, Ino, vamos Ino cerda ya despierta- dijo con desespero Sakura- frentona que haces aquí- por fin respondió la rubia- pues resulta que andabas desaparecida señorita Yamanka- contesto un calmado Shikamaru, en eso llego Naruto y llevándose todo por el medio fue a parar al frente de la Yamanka- como estas?, estas bien? Estábamos todos preocupados en que estabas pensando en salir de la aldea tu sola?- dijo un entusiasmado rubio- mientras a los demás se le formaba una gota en la cabeza y a la rubia un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

Una vez que Ino respondió las preguntas y lo último que recordaba haciendo mención a la planta somnífero todos decidieron ir a la aldea ya que se estaba haciendo algo tarde, al llegar Shikamaru se despidió y fue a la torre hokage ya que tenía que entregar el reporte de la misión, Chouji hizo lo mismo dirigiéndose a una barbacoa los más cerca de donde se encontraban y Sakura se dirigía a su casa no sin antes agregar algo- espero que pasen una buena noche tortolitos- en eso ambos rubios se sonrojaron e iban a reprochar algo pero Sakura ya se había marchado con una sonrisa en su cara, un sentimiento de paz en su interior era como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

En el camino a la casa de Ino no hubo mucha conversación pero tampoco era un silencio incomodo era como si simplemente disfrutaran caminar uno al lado del otro, mientras caminaban pensaban en las últimas palabras de Sakura, en eso llegaron a la casa de la rubia-bueno aquí está tu casa nos vamos mañana Ino-chan- dijo Naruto con ganas de decir mucho más, en eso la rubia lo interrumpe- espera Naruto yo solo pensé que tal vez querías decir algo más creo- dijo dando en el blanco Ino- jah- suspiro Naruto- creo que ya me conoces al pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos saliendo juntos… digo haciendo misiones juntos- ambos rieron al escuchar la última frase- y bueno que era lo que querías decirme Naruto- dijo una un poco impaciente Ino- jah- volvió a suspira el rubio- veras Ino sé que antes no nos llevábamos bien y nada por el estilo casi no nos soportábamos, pero estos últimos días me eh dado cuenta que pienso cada vez más en ti y no te puedo sacar de mi mente en la misión de hoy pasaron muchas cosas y cuando Tsunade-sama me dijo que habías desaparecido mi corazón sintió un puñal adentro, y bueno decidí que no quiero volver a sentir algo así de nuevo pero no depende de mí- en eso hizo una pausa- eh Ino-chan te gustaría ser mi novia?- Ino dio saltito ya se lo imaginaba pero no es lo mismo a que por fin halla echo la pregunta- bueno no se déjame ver- dijo una juguetona Ino, a lo que Naruto bajaba un poco la cabeza- si por supuesto que si Naruto Uzumaki yo tampoco quiero que te separes de mí nunca y me gustaría saber si estás dispuesto a eso- dijo un poco apenada la Yamanka- Por Ti estaría dispuesto a eso y mucho más señorita Ino Yamanka- y se despidieron con beso tierno profundo y un poco largo que ambos labios saciaron hasta que les falto un poco la respiración y así con una sonrisa en sus caras la rubia entro a su casa mientras el rubio se fue más que contento a la suya….

_**FIN**_


End file.
